Dubois
by Aspenfoot
Summary: Rowan Dubois, twenty-three years old, six hundred kill missions all succeeded under two years, gymnast, fluent in twenty languages, a mutant can teleport and manipulate air. How will she cope with her new job at S.H.I.E.L.D?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Who really kidnaps you while your asleep. That's pretty fucked up. But that's how I'm at S.H.I.E.L.D. I use to belong to a French organization but then got out of control so I was sent to be terminated. And for the longest time, I welcomed it with all my heart. A chance to finally get out. But once I figured out I wasn't being kidnapped to be terminated but kidnapped by S.H.I.E.L.D. I was so done. Right now I'm being sent to Director Fury. A man I was sent to kill but decided to give him a fair warning instead. I wish I killed him.

The agents threw me into a chair and ungagged me. "Rowan Dubois, twenty-three years old, six hundred kill missions all succeeded under two years, gymnast, fluent in twenty languages, a mutant can teleport and manipulate air, was sent to kill me but gave a fair warning." Fury recited. "That's a pretty good resume, for S.H.I.E.L.D except the fact that you've been on our most wanted list for a while now." He said looking up at me. I just stare at him dead in the eye with a get to your point look. "Anyways you're going to have two options here," he says looking back at a pile of papers. "You can either work for us or you can go to prison till you die in the fridge. I sighed thinking about my options I expected a lot of things but not this. "Consider this as pity because you didn't kill me" he added. "Fine," I said my french accent coming out very strong. He slid some papers towards me. I couldn't read it since I didn't have my glasses. "My glasses" I questioned. An agent came towards me and handed me my pair of horn-rimmed glasses. I read it over then grabbed the pen and with my perfect cursive, I signed it. There was no turning back now.

Fury and I walked down a hall multiple guards trailing us and me trying to fight the urge to roll my eyes. We walked into what I assumed was a training room. There was a short woman with red hair and green eyes and a man with dirty blonde hair shooting a bow. I raised my eyebrows to Fury. "Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Clint Barton," He said nodding his head towards the two people. "Ahh, they were my next mission before I was to be terminated," I said a grin on my face. Finally, they turned and looked at me. "Not a newbie I thought I was out of trouble," Clint said closing his eyes tightly then opening them to exam me. "Not a newbie but your new co-worker," Fury said bored. Fury threw a manilla folder towards him which he caught. Then he and Romanoff read it over. "Anyways she's going to work out with you guys and then your going to show her the room she's going to stay in for a while." Fury said heading out the door. It was left with me leaning against the wall staring at them. "The locker room is that way," Natasha said pointing at a door. I went in and found a leotard and black shorts. I quickly changed into them and walked out spotting some gymnastics equipment. I stretched then went to tumble then did some bars then a bit of beam them I did some intense conditioning. When I got up Natasha and Clint were watching me. "Hey are you up to sparring," Clint asked. "Sure," I said while they were slightly surprised by my accent. I went back into the locker room and changed out of my leotard and into a t-shirt and yoga pants. I went on top of the mats and changed my stance. Then we started circling each other. Clint came up and punched aiming for my face and trying to kick me in the shin. I quickly ducked and teleported behind him. He was still going back to his two feet so I took the opportunity and grabbed the stable foot and arm and tugged flipping him on the ground. I quickly put a knee onto his throat while another foot on his knee putting pressure and pinning his hands. "Yield," he said and in one fluid movement got off of him and stood up trying to get the wrinkles out of my shirt. After that, we called it a day.

"Ok so here is your room," Natasha said handing me a card to swipe my way into the room. "Thanks," I said. "Alright, goodnight wake up at 6:00 if you want to join in the daily training we do. "Night," I said before entering the room and shutting the door. It was a pretty plain room. My clothes were in a closet on the right side of the room and there was a bathroom. I decided to take a shower. When I was finished I changed into plaid pajama pants and a white tank top. I hopped into the bed setting an alarm on the clock on the bedside table. Then I took off my glasses and turned off the lamp pulling the covers over my head thinking about how my life changed in a matter of hours.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this shitty chapter! School starts tomorrow but I'm going to push to put a new chapter every week or every other day. No promises. I do like reviews *hint hint* No flames but constructive criticism is welcomed. Please tell me if I have a grammar mistake.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Aspenfoot**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I quickly sat up moving my cropped hair from my face. I stood up flicking the lamp on and grabbing my glasses. Entering the bathroom I grabbed my gray toothbrush provided my S.H.I.E.L.D I applied some toothpaste on it and brushed. While brushing my hair I applied some concealer so my bags were hidden and some foundation. Then let my hair fall, framing my face. Finally, I changed into yoga pants and a sports bra adding a black tank top. I opened my door to see Clint and Natasha, I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"What we thought that you might not find the gym by yourself," Clint protested.

They started to walk and I followed behind them.

We finally entered the training room only to be stopped by an aging man.

"Coulson," Natasha greeted him

"We have a mission and your going to go be debriefed," He said beckoning us to come.

"Should I leave," I said unsure on what to do.

"No, and normally I wouldn't do this but we need you because you're going to be the most qualified for the mission," Coulson said finally opening a door to a meeting room.

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. We all sat down in a chair and Coulson slid a file that was on the table towards him.

"This mission is in France, having to do something with Hydra," Coulson stated his eyes moving back and forth from the words on the file.

"It's disguised as a fashion show for the celebration of French fashion," He said finally moving his head back up looking at us.

"This is the guy hosting the show, Remy Petit," he says showing us a file.

He was a middle-aged man with blonde hair to his shoulders and malicious blue eyes.

"Your job is too sneak in there and find a USB he should be keeping on himself"

"Then take him and his guards out"

"After that, we'll have backup to get all the other people from the show since they are all Hydra supporters"

"How do I come in this" I questioned.

"Right, Rowan you're going to get the USB since he'll recognize Natasha and Clint from past work with him," he said flicking his eyes to me.

It was silent for a while.

"Alright now when do we leave," Natasha said barging into the silence in the air.

"In half an hour, you'll be taking the quinjet to the base, Conte Morto, then immediately sent to the mission since the show starts in five hours,"

I went into my room and started changing. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt with black and white stripes. Then I put on black high waisted bottoms with flares at the bottom. Adding sleek black combat boots that had a heel. The one good thing that S.H.I.E.L.D did was bring my clothes. I put my hair into two french braids putting a beret on the top, after all, it was a French fashion month. Adding the finishing touch, dark red lipstick. I stepped out of my room and walked to the training room where Natasha said we would meet up.

 **Another bad chapter for you. I enjoy review *cough* please review *cough*. I also enjoy constructive criticism NO FLAMES. Oops, that came out aggressive. Anyways thanks for reading this story. Come back to see the mission. Also even though none of you were probably asking the first day of school was ok.**

 **Bye**

 **-Aspenfoot**


End file.
